The instant invention relates generally to lawn mower grass catchers and more specifically it relates to an improved grass catcher for a lawn mower which provides a disposable bag to receive grass clippings from the lawn mower.
There are available various conventional lawn mower grass catchers which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.